


Miracles

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [68]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, non-graphic violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Well if you're going to be Dorothy about that too, get me some fresh plasters.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #316 – Pliers
> 
> Linked drabble with '[Wonderment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3464426)'.

'Keep them covered... at this rate they'll get infected.'

He can't help it. When Gene looks at where his fingernails used to be – well, just the four of them that were torn off with that bastard pair of pliers – he gets a bit lost. They'd have moved onto his teeth next, and who ever knew Big Bird inspired such loyalty in her crew? Revenge jobs, so messy, only –

'After' never happened, because of Sam. Sam, who only fusses because he cares.

'Well if you're going to be Dorothy about that too, get me some fresh plasters.'

Sam grins, and does.


End file.
